the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Saruman
Henry Saruman (Henry Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber; born August 1st 2698) is the oldest known living human in The Ollieland Galaxy , and the 5th longest-lived person of all time in Ollieland, and the 8th longest-lived person of all time in The Master Universe. Early Life Henry Saruman was the only child of Charles Saruman (2666 - 2762) and Mary Saruman (2670 - 2753). Henry was an A* grade student, and did extremely well in school. His father was the owner of Saruman Clocks, a company that designs and manufactures clocks (now the universe's leading supplier of clocks). the company was founded by Henry's grandfather, Randolph Saruman, and Charles wanted his son to also take over the company one day. The War of the United Lands In 2719, Henry moved from his home in Enkland, to a University in The United Lands.In 2720, a civil war broke out between The Government of The United Lands, and a local rebel group who wanted to take over. Henry joined the army, and fought on the side of The Government. Sinking of The HMS Newbord In 2722, Henry was put aboard the boat known as The HMS Newbord. The Newbord was the biggest ship in The Government's navy. In July, The Newbord was taken by surprise by some of the rebels. They had extremely powerful bombs, which they used to try and blow up The Newbord. ''However, it went wrong and they accidentally set one off in their own boat, setting of 7 at once. ''The Newbord was destroyed. Henry survived on a small boat, along with The Captain and 4 other men. Return to Enkland & Marriage Henry left the army after he was rescued from sea. The war was won by The Government a year later. Henry returned to Enkland, and became a carpenter. Henry then married Jane Godlindog in 2724, and had their first son, George in 2726. They later had John in 2730 and Mary in 2735. Magician Career Whilst working as a carpenter, Henry began practincing magic acts. He performed one, and was donated £50 by the public. He began performing at bars and, later, theatres. In 2745, he won £50,000 in a taalent contest. Losing The Razor In 2759, Henry lost his only razor in a game of poker. he said that he will not save until he gets his razor back, and currently, has not shaved for 55 years. In 2764, he was thrown out of a theater by the young magician Oswald Copperbottom, who would later become his best friend. Family Henry's first grandchild was born in 2749, and Henry became a great-grandfather in 2774, aged 76. Henry's first great-great-grandchild was born in 2800, when he was 102. Henry's wife died in 2797, aged 97. Longevity For the past 6 years, Henry has been studied by top scientists as to how he has made it to 116 years old. Some of Hnery's close family also had long lives, but not as long as Henry's. His father lived until he was 96, his grandfather lived until he was 92. Howver, Henry's maternal grandfather lived until the age of 101. Henry says that his long life is due to "sleep, good food and a loving family." Publicity and Health Henry gained attention when he became the galaxy's oldest man, in 2802. He wrote an Autobiography of his life in 2798, when he was 100, and had a documentary made on his life in 2810. Henry still has relativley good eyesight, and is still mentally active and hasn't suffered from Dementia or Senility. He was able to walk until his 107th birthday. Category:Centenarians Category:Humans Category:Enklish Category:Soldier Category:Authors